100 Themes Challenge: Lucky Style
by TwoStrangeGirls
Summary: Yes, I've decided to do the 100 themes challenge. Check it out!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi people! I don't own PJO, just to let you know. Hey, that rymed! Anyway, review and all that stuff. Enjoy!**_

_**Here's the100 Themes challenge. It is 100 one shots about:**_

_**1. Introduction**_

_**2. Love**_

_**3. Light**_

_**4. Dark**_

_**5. Seeking Solace**_

_**6. Break Away**_

_**7. Heaven**_

_**8. Innocence**_

_**9. Drive**_

_**10. Breathe Again**_

_**11. Memory**_

_**12. Insanity**_

_**13. Misfortune**_

_**14. Smile**_

_**15. Silence**_

_**16. Questioning**_

_**17. Blood**_

_**18. Rainbow**_

_**19. Gray**_

_**20. Fortitude**_

_**21. Vacation**_

_**22. Mother Nature**_

_**23. Cat**_

_**24. No Time**_

_**25. Trouble Lurking**_

_**26. Tears**_

_**27. Foreign**_

_**28. Sorrow**_

_**29. Happiness**_

_**30. Under the Rain**_

_**31. Flowers**_

_**32. Night**_

_**33. Expectations**_

_**34. Stars**_

_**35. Hold My Hand**_

_**36. Precious Treasure**_

_**37. Eyes**_

_**38. Abandoned**_

_**39. Dreams**_

_**40. Rated**_

_**41. Teamwork**_

_**42. Standing Still**_

_**43. Dying-**_

_**44. Two Roads**_

_**45. Illusion**_

_**46. Family**_

_**47. Creation**_

_**48. Childhood**_

_**49. Stripes**_

_**50. Breaking the Rules**_

_**51. Sport**_

_**52. Deep in Thought**_

_**53. Keeping a Secret**_

_**54. Tower**_

_**55. Waiting**_

_**56. Danger Ahead**_

_**57. Sacrifice**_

_**58. Kick in the Head**_

_**59. No Way Out**_

_**60. Rejection**_

_**61. Fairy Tale**_

_**62. Magic**_

_**63. Do Not Disturb**_

_**64. Multitasking**_

_**65. Horror**_

_**66. Traps**_

_**67. Playing the Melody**_

_**68. Hero**_

_**69. Annoyance-**_

_**70. 67%**_

_**71. Obsession**_

_**72. Mischief Managed**_

_**73. I Can't**_

_**74. Are You Challenging Me?**_

_**75. Mirror**_

_**76. Broken Pieces**_

_**77. Test**_

_**78. Drink**_

_**79. Starvation**_

_**80. Words**_

_**81. Pen and Paper**_

_**82. Can You Hear Me?**_

_**83. Heal**_

_**84. Out Cold**_

_**85. Spiral**_

_**86. Seeing Red**_

_**87. Food**_

_**88. Pain**_

_**89. Through the Fire**_

_**90. Triangle**_

_**91. Drowning**_

_**92. All That I Have**_

_**93. Give Up**_

_**94. Last Hope**_

_**95. Advertisement**_

_**96. In the Storm**_

_**97. Safety First**_

_**98. Puzzle**_

_**99. Solitude**_

_**100. Relaxation**_


	2. Love

**Love**

It was so peaceful now. They were back at Camp Half Blood for winter break. He lay sprawled out on a log, telling her some stupid story. She laughed, not because of the story, because of the way he made her feel. So carefree.

She loved him. But he didn't know. Not yet, anyway. She would tell him soon.

If only she had known how long 'soon' would be.


	3. Light

**Light**

"Uhhhh," Thalia muttered.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked laughing.

"I just ran into a pole! There is a lump the size of your girlfriend`s brain on my head! Do you think I'm okay?"

Just then someone shined a bright light in Thalia's eyes.

"Ack!" She screamed, "What is that?"

"It's the light, Thals," Percy said sadly, "It seems to be your time."

"What?"

"No, Thalia!" Nico screamed, "Don't go into the light!" Her twelve year old cousin laughed with delight, "I've always wanted to say that!"

"So you shined a flashlight in my eyes?"

"The situation seemed appropriate."


	4. Dark

**Dark**

Katie made her way through the forest, stopping occasionally to listen. What was she listening for, you ask? Monsters. Wolves. Bears. A certian Travis Stoll.

See, Travis hadn't pranked her that week, and she was sure that he was going to. It wasn't like him to just give up on something. He`d been pranking the Demeter cabin for years now. There was no way he was going to let the week slip by like this.

Katie cursed under her breath. Why couldn't Miranda have waited until morning for her charm bracelet? And being the brillant big sister that she was, Katie had volenteered to go find it. Something had to happen. She wasn't just going to find the bracelet and go home. Something would disrupt her-

"Hello, Gardner."

And there it was.

"What do you want, Stoll?" She growled.

"Well, to give you this, of course." He held up the dark figure of Miranda's charm bracelet. Katie squinted to see it.

"And why are you giving it back without a randsom?"

"Because," He started, "I need a favor."

Katie groaned.

"See, I had a bit of an accident. I slipped, and twisted my ankle pretty badly. I need you to help me get back to camp. Besides, I'm scared of the dark."

_Liar._ Katie thought as she helped him wobble through the dark forest.


	5. Seeking Solace

**Seeking Solace**

**(I know what seeking Solace means. I just wanted to do something different for this one.)**

Sarah peeked around the corner of the cabin. Nope, not there. Then she checked the woods. Not there either. She checked the Dining Pavillion next. This dude knew what he was doing. Sarah checked the Big House, and still found nothing. Stumped, she headed back to her cabin.

She growled at the sight of her brother, lounging on his bed, playing guitar.

"You cheated!" She accused him.

"Oh, but Sarah, I didn't," Will said, "You just really suck at Hide and Seek." .


	6. Break Away

**Break Away**

The Greeks or the Romans? Was it really that hard to choose? Yes it was. The Greeks had housed him for eight months. They'd taken care of him, even with no idea who he was. The Greeks had his sister.

The Romans...they needed him. He was, well, used to be, their preator. But Percy Jackson was no doubt going back to Camp Half Blood. The Romans had cared for Jason since he was a baby. So why was this such a hard choice?

Piper and Leo.

But Piper had Leo, and Leo had Piper. They would get along a lot better without Jason.

Reyna needed _him. _

So there was only one thing to do.

Jason Grace would break away from the Greeks.


End file.
